


Light in the Dark

by 21stCenturyAnarchist



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Love, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Supportive Jake Peralta, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyAnarchist/pseuds/21stCenturyAnarchist
Summary: #MeToo movementJake finds Amy crying alone in the darkHe acts like the perfect supportive boyfriendHe's her light in the dark





	Light in the Dark

Amy usually had her life planned out, her life calendar was meticulously planned out no detail spared, no issue solved with a Mish mash of research and algorithmic thinking.

But there was one night that she couldn't plan for, one night that no planning could make her forget and unfortunately for her it was coming up to the 5th anniversary of that horrible night.  
She usually cried herself to sleep alone in the darkness of her apartment, but this night was different.  
She wasn't alone this time, she had her boyfriend Jake staying with her.

They've only been together a few months but with him in her life she was as happy as she could be and nothing could prepare her for what she'll see when the day comes.

It was just like every year except this time Amy had to sneak out of their bedroom and into the living and while she lied down hugging her couch cushion as the tears started flowing.  
All the memories of the day where she was taken advantage of by her academy CO at the young age of 24.  
She was always placed on a pedestal, the prodigal daughter of Victor Santiago.  
She always wanted to follow in her father's foot prints, this lead to many people sweet talking her so the can use her and leave her.

But her CO, Captain Morgan, protected her and kept her on the straight path but this was all a facade, he succeeded in manipulating her and one day she was called in for "special training."

It was a normal day Amy went in but bought her father with her without Morgan knowing.  
She was taken to the office for a private briefing and that's when it happened.  
He made advances on her and after she clearly said no, he made it clear that he wasn't gonna take no for an answer and forced her down on to his desk, she screamed but nobody came.  
He was suddenly in top of her undressing her vigorously like an animal and then he proceeded to undress himself.  
She screamed again and her father ran in gun drawn but it was too late, the deed was done.  
Victor grabbed Morgan and through him against the wall knocking him out cold, he took of his jacket and wrapped it around his mija and made sure she was okay.  
He swore that Morgan will pay for it and being captain he made sure he wasn't let off.

During the trial Victor testified for his daughter and the monster that was Morgan was sentenced to 10 years behind bars and was out on the sex offenders list.

The memories hurt her, and she cried and shut her eyes next thing she knew, she was in a dream and it was all happening again she started screaming until she opened her eyes and felt 2 hands grabbing her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
She screamed through her tears.

"Ames, look at me focus on me it's okay baby it was just a nightmare."  
Jake's soothing voice came from in front of her and as her eyes adjusted to the lighting she saw him looking at her with concern.

She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly as if she let go he'd dissapear.  
Jake could feel the tears through his shirt but said nothing as he held her close in a protective comforting way.

"Babe, it's okay I'm here now"  
Jake said as Amy tried her best to stop the waterfall from her eyes.

Jake stayed by her side all night, he didn't dare let himself fall asleep because he knew that Amy wouldn't because of how shaken she seemed.  
If Amy was gonna go through this without sleeping then so is he.

Amy was scared to speak so she kept huddled up into his arms, there was this prominent fear in the back of her mind that Jake might reject her if he found out her past.  
Yes it was irrational but it wasn't something impossible, it has happened before to people and she doesn't want to lose this angel in her life.

Jake knew not to pry but it was killing him not knowing why Amy was like this, he has never seen her like this ever since they met and he wanted to know, so he asked.  
He didn't want to, but he needed to.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh?"  
Amy looked up at him, eyes red and puffy.  
Seeing her in this state was like a dagger to the heart.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I mean you don't have to bu-"

"Okay"  
Amy cut him off with her weak, timid, vulnerable voice.

She took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the Captain Morgan case from 15 years ago?"  
Amy said quietly.

"That sick fuck how could he rape a trainee?!!, didn't he get like 10years in jail, if it was up to me I'd have given him 30 minimum and a straight right to his chin."  
During the silence Jake pieced it all together and his brain started racing _{no, not Amy. Not his precious Amy please God no}_

Amy saw tears fall from his face and knew he pieced it all together and he was just waiting for the confirmation.

"T-the trainee was me"  
Amy confirmed to Jake as she again broke into hysterical crying.

Jake just sat there and held her tightly not wanting to let go as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry"  
Jake whispered into her hair.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, sorry you felt alone, sorry that... That..."  
Jake tried to finish but he choked up.

Amy placed her hand on his cheek and smiled weakly at him.

"It wasn't your fault and he was charged... He didn't escape Scott free."

"But how could he?! How could he do that to someone as sweet as you, as helpful as you, as caring as you, as selfless as you, as hardworking as you, as loving as you, as just perfect as you."

If there was any doubt that Amy was head over heels in love with Jake well that little speech crippled any doubts.  
She reached up to his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips, one which he greatly returned.

"I love you, I'm happy I don't have to have this alone anymore."  
Amy said nuzzling into Jake's chest.

"I love you too Ames, I promise you no more lonely nights, no more crying yourself to sleep in the dark... I promise I'll be your knight in shining armour. I'll be your light in the dark".

**_Th_ ** **_ e end _ **

**_ Word Count: 1126 _ **

**_ God, this made me cry a bit _ **

**_ I hope you enjoyed ❤️❤️❤️ _ **


End file.
